


Reunion

by GemmaRose



Series: CoC AU [2]
Category: Corruption of Champions, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bee boy Matt, Demon Matt Holt, Demon Shiro (Voltron), Drider Shiro, M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Shiro didn't expect to see his boyfriend again, after being sent through the portal to the demon realm. He certainly didn't expect to see him with a pair of cute little antennae and chitinous legs and all the other trappings of a bee demon. But not expecting something doesn't make it any less enjoyable.





	

Shiro nuzzled into Matt’s hair with a soft, contented sound. The webbing was more than dissolved enough for them to pull apart, but he couldn’t bring himself to exert enough effort to pull free. His boyfriend was here, warm in his arms and still in love with him despite the fact that he no longer looked human. He’d expected to live the rest of his life without seeing Matt again, without being able to tell him how much he loved him, without hearing his laugh or feeling his steady heartbeat.

Matt sighed against his shoulder, and Shiro pressed a kiss to his temple. Matt was here. They’d been sitting curled against each other for nearly half an hour and he still could hardly believe it. Matt, his Matt, had been chosen as Champion. Had found him again in the wilds of Mareth. Had hugged him like he was the last stable thing in the world. Shiro smiled, and pressed another kiss to his boyfriend’s smooth skin. His hands, now more or less free since the webbing has lost its sticking power, began to wander. Matt’s armour was battered, the sturdy green tunic he wore it over stitched clumsily back together in places. The hemming around his wing slits was flawless, though, implying he’d gotten the wings before the shirt.

Shiro traced the bases of Matt’s thin wings, savouring the breathy moan the contact elicited. They felt sturdy, despite looking so fragile. He had no doubt that they would carry Matt through the air, at least for a short distance. He dragged his fingers around the bases of his boyfriend’s wings a few more times, massaging at the knotted muscles between them as well as his angle allowed him to, and Matt melted against him with a happy sound. Kneading at the flesh between Matt’s wings with one hand, Shiro let the other drift down.

Matt’s back had been smooth the last time he felt it, soft skin over not all that much muscle, but now Shiro could feel scars through the fabric of his lover’s tunic. Fewer than he had, but he’d always been a soldier. Matt was, well, Matt. He was a scholar, he wasn’t supposed to be fighting for his life on a daily basis. But now they were together again, now Shiro could do the fighting for both of them. He’d protect his boyfriend the way he should’ve done from the start.

Matt hummed happily against his shoulder, and Shiro pressed a kiss to his cheek as his hand drifted further down. The feeling of chitin against his fingers was familiar now, but Matt’s was so _soft_. Where Shiro’s spider body wasn’t smooth, it had coarse prickly hairs sticking up out of the chitin. Matt’s entire bee abdomen was covered in a soft fuzz, and Shiro stroked it gently. That drew a deeper moan out of Matt, and a half jerk of his hips. Shiro stroked it again, and frowned. Something didn’t feel right. The giant bee demons he’d seen in the forest had small, smoothly curved abdomens. Matt’s was huge by comparison, and felt lumpy under his palm.

“Matt?” Shiro asked, hands stilling as he pulled back to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. “When was the last time you laid your eggs?”

Matt ducked his head, but Shiro knew his body language too well for that to hide his embarrassment. “Never.” he said softly. “It’s a little distracting sometimes, but I-” he gasped as Shiro stroked his abdomen more firmly, trailing off into a moan. “I don’t want to force myself on anyone.” he finished when Shiro’s hand lifted, face flushed and breaths heavy.

“Matt, that’s not safe.” Shiro frowned, settling his hands on his boyfriend’s narrow hips. “How long have you been holding them in?”

Matt looked off to the side, and Shiro gripped his hips tighter. “How long?”

“About a month, I think?” Matt said hesitantly. Shiro bit back the urge to swear. That was way, _way_ too long to be holding eggs inside yourself. The most he’d ever done was three days, when he was too sick to go out and find a host, and he’d been half delirious with lust by the time he staggered out of camp.

“Let me take them.”

“What?” Matt drew back, eyes widening and darting over Shiro’s face briefly. “Shiro, I can’t-”

“I’m not going to make you egg me.” Shiro said, sliding his hands back from Matt’s hips to gently massage his bee abdomen. “I’m offering to help.”

Matt’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned quietly, hips jerking forwards. “Are you sure?” he gasped, and heat fluttered much higher in Shiro’s torso than he’d grown accustomed to.

“Absolutely.” he whispered, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Matt’s lips. Matt laid back at Shiro’s gentle urging, pale skin flushed a deep beautiful red with arousal, and Shiro positioned himself over his boyfriend’s glistening ovipositor. He could easily ride it vaginally or anally, and after a moment decided on the former. Less preparation needed, and there was no chance of them slipping out before they were ready.

Matt made a strangled sound as Shiro sank down onto him, and Shiro bit his lip to keep quiet. It felt good, better than he’d expected given how thin it was. The tip hit something deep within him before he could bottom out, and Shiro gasped as he lifted himself back up. Matt’s ovipositor was producing its own lube, something thick and sweet-smelling that made his insides warm. And it was producing a lot of it, enough that it oozed out of Shiro every time he bore down on the stiff prong, trying to take the whole thing into his body.

“I’m gonna-” Matt gasped, and Shiro cried out wordlessly as he slammed his hips down hard enough to push Matt’s organ past whatever had been blocking it. The flood of warmth was immediate, and he couldn’t help but moan as the first egg pressed into him. It felt almost as good as laying his eggs, and when the second egg breached him before the first was even out of Matt’s prong he gasped for air.

“Fuck, Matt.” he moaned, leaning forward to brace his hands on his boyfriend’s hips as a third egg pushed into him. “They feel good. They feel so good.” he rocked his hips against Matt’s ovipositor, whimpering as the first egg pushed past the obstruction he’d struggled with earlier. It settled inside him, a barely noticeable weight or mass compared to the thick lubricant being pumped into his body along with the eggs, and he moved faster against his boyfriend as more pressed into him.

He’d fucked a good few demons since getting his vagina, and even the largest of their cocks hadn’t come close to feeling this good. The eggs were a constant stream, now, flooding into him one after the other as Matt bucked helplessly on the ground, breathing in desperate pants and moans. Shiro had lost count of how many were in him, his mind fogged with pleasure, but it felt like a lot. He was starting to feel heavier, a pressure building in his womb, and when he lifted a hand to his stomach he could feel a bulge.

“There’s so many.” has moaned, grinding his hips down against Matt’s bee abdomen as still more eggs pushed into him. “Fuck, it feels good.”

“Taka.” Matt panted, the nickname making Shiro’s chest burn with affection as his boyfriend’s hips jerked up against his palms. “Taka, I can’t- I gotta-”

“Okay.” Shiro nodded, pulling Matt’s pants down and tunic up to get at his hard cock. It looked different from how Shiro remembered, but then again so did a lot of things about his boyfriend. Matt was coming within seconds of Shiro’s fingers curling around his shaft, and Shiro moaned loudly as several eggs shot into him in quick succession. He wasn’t sure they would all fit. His stomach was starting to seriously bulge, and Matt’s striped abdomen still looked fat and lumpy. He couldn’t bring himself to care, though, not when Matt was looking at him with so much love it nearly hurt.

“I love you.” he breathed, leaning forward as far as his egg-stuffed gut would allow. “Fuck, Matt, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Matt grinned dopily, pushing himself up enough to meet Shiro for a passionate, sloppy kiss. “Love you so much.” he murmured when they parted, and Shiro whimpered as he sat back upright. The eggs were starting to slow down, but so many were already in him he couldn’t lean forward without making them press painfully on his internal organs.

Matt sat up fully, and Shiro moaned wantonly as his boyfriend slid a hand up under his tunic, caressing his bulging belly. “Lean back.” Matt breathed, and Shiro did. The eggs being pressed into him felt even better now, and Matt pushed his tunic up so his stomach was exposed. Gentle hands ran over it, and Matt bent in half the way Shiro currently really couldn’t to press a kiss to the taut skin.

Shiro’s vision hazed out as his boyfriend kissed a line from his belly button down, and he cried out when Matt took him in his mouth. He came almost immediately, clenching involuntarily around the eggs in his vagina. Matt swallowed every drop of his come, and Shiro keened as an egg pressing in drove him to a second climax on the heels of the first. His cock twitched, spent and aching and useless as his mind drowned in pleasure, and he rutted desperately against Matt’s abdomen.

When he finally came back down, the fog of lust receding from his mind enough to allow for rational thought, Matt was no longer under him. He was slumped forwards, awkwardly twisted so his shoulder was on the ground and his head was in Matt’s lap. The air still smelled like sugar and sweat, and Shiro groaned as he pushed himself up. His entire abdomen protested at the movement, and he paused to suck in a breath between his teeth. God, he was going to be useless until these passed. So much for protecting his boyfriend.

“Does it hurt?” Matt asked, his voice sharp with worry.

“Not really.” Shiro attempted a grin. “Just feel a bit bloated is all.”

“Takashi.” Matt frowned, shuffling closer on his knees. “Does it hurt?” he ran a hand gently over Shiro’s distended stomach, and he couldn’t help but groan as the contact set off sparks in his brain.

“It’s okay.” he said when his head cleared. “Really, I just-” he groaned again as Matt pressed on his stomach, instinctively clenching to keep the eggs inside him.

“I let the bee girls lay eggs in my ass more than a few times, trying to get my wings.” Matt said with a stern frown. “It’s not supposed to hurt with that little pressure.”

“If you’d let me finish.” Shiro panted, his head spinning as Matt started gently rubbing his swollen stomach. “I just need a few days and they’ll come right back out.”

“Does. It. Hurt.” Matt said firmly, eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

“A little.” Shiro admitted, shuddering when Matt’s hand pulled away. “But there’s nothing you can do, so don’t feel bad, okay?” he met his boyfriend’s eyes, and took as deep a breath as he could manage. The pain was easing now somewhat, his body adjusting around the eggs. Matt’s eggs. God, he was carrying his boyfriend’s eggs. A year ago the thought would’ve revolted him, but now... right now he couldn’t think of anything he’d love more than for these eggs to hatch into bee-children with Matt’s wild hair and bright hazel eyes.

“Alright.” Matt frowned. “But I’m still not happy about it.” he reached out and pulled Shiro’s tunic down. It strained over his stomach, no longer coming down far enough to cover his crotch.

“We should get moving.” Shiro said, changing the subject as he got his legs under him. “I’ll walk you back to your camp?” he asked as he stood up, trying to recall where exactly the portal to his hometown was located. He wobbled once he was upright, and Matt ducked in against his side as he arranged his legs to support his new center of gravity.

“How about I walk you back to _your_ camp?” his boyfriend said, tone clearly stating he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Good idea.” Shiro chuckled, resting a forearm on Matt’s shoulder. “Then you can find it again later.”

“And come by to make sure you’re not being an idiot.” Matt said, mouth quirking up ever so briefly on one side.

“When have I ever been an idiot?” Shiro huffed.

“Do you want me to list the things from here, or back home?” Matt asked flatly.

“You are the worst boyfriend.” Shiro huffed, leaning more heavily on Matt until he staggered a bit.

“I love you too, Taka.” Matt grinned, wings buzzing as he hovered up to give Shiro a quick, chaste kiss on the cheek. Shiro’s chest burned with warmth, and he ducked his head to hide his smile. Which, okay, didn’t work now that he was at least a foot taller than Matt but that was fine. He had his boyfriend back. Mareth was still kinda a shit-hole, but Matt was here, so it wasn’t all bad.


End file.
